Talk:Quidditch
Merge I suggest merging all the Quidditch articles into this one. You've got very little to say about certain balls and playing positions, what's the point of giving them their own articles? --Dragonclaws 05:29, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Maybe just a small article on the balls and such and say 'for more information, see Quidditch' --Batiu-Drami 08:18, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::No complete merge. Merging is for EN. This is why we set up this Wikicity, to write articles about each and every Harry Potter object, no matter how unimportant they may be. While I was writing Snitch, for example, I had to look into Snidget and Quidditch to get a complete story. You'll find it really frustrating to have to look into different sources to get the complete picture. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 12:03, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I don't quite understand your point. If the articles are completely merged, you won't have to look into different sources to get the complete picture. I'd also like to merge all the Quidditch articles into one to get a complete description of Quidditch, but still maintain other pages that give a brief description and a 'for more information, see Quidditch' tag at the end. - Vostok 03:07, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::I think what Chosen One is trying to say is that we should have all the info about, say, Golden Snitch on that page, not have a little blurb and say 'for more information, see Quidditch' tag at the end. As a side note, this discussion reminds me that Snitch needs to be a redirect to Golden Snitch. One moment while I take care of that. Hermione1980 03:15, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::That's fair enough. However I still think the Quidditch page needs to have a full description of the game, not just links to all the elements of the game. For example, the role of the Golden Snitch might be outlined on the Quidditch page to aide in the complete picture, but the full description of the Golden Snitch, including history and origins relating to the Golden Snidget, etc, should definitely have its own page. So I might go ahead and flesh out the Quidditch page a bit more. - Vostok 03:42, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Should I put my History of Quidditch in a new article? BTW I am going to add TONS of articles soon hopefully. Chris Chaud 21:28, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Does anyone think there should be a little bit more on the Quidditch World Cup? tyminator1 Quidditch Pitch Layout Is the image of the Quidditch Pitch layout an official image? Hufflepuff Half-Giant 17:41, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :No, I don't think it is. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:16, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Then it shouldn't be there. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 05:41, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::The picture is fan made, but like the Deathly Hallows symbol, is based on an official picture from Quidditch Through the Ages (real). I'll try and get a scan of the real one up, but it is a small image, and may not be of good quality. - Cavalier One 06:46, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Speaking of the Quidditch Pitch Layout, I have two questions, I figure it is but I'll ask anyways, is the image to scale? and if it is to scale than it should be easy to figure out the size of the Scoring Areas right? what are the sizes? thanks! SilverSword 20:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Americans Do American witches and wizards refer to this sport as quidditch, soccer, or what? Do American witches and wizards play "American quidditch"? 23:22, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Quidditch is called Quidditch wherever it is played. However, in America, the sport of Quodpot is more popular. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 23:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::There is a real Quttitch —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.14.141.134 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Scoring A weird thing I've not been able to find an answer to anywhere, but there are 3 more field players than the chasers. Are the beaters and seeker allowed to carry the quaffle and/or score in any way? Is it allowed for a beater to hit the quaffle with the beater's bat? Could a seeker or beater whip the quaffle out of the air with the tail of their brooms, say, to interfere with an opponent's pass? Can't find answers to queries like this anywhere. -- 07:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ending the game? So catchin the snitch ends the game. But the snitch, or the snidget at least, wasn't introduced until the 13th century. So how did games finish before that? Some kind of time limit? or did one of the teams have to reach a certain number of points? or what?A Pickering 05:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Names Can anyone give me all the names before it was named Quidditch (in correct order)??? Quidditch reminds me of soccor more then it does football but then again they're in england and isent football there soccor?Scorpius malfoy 20:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) A Few Questions... What's the purpose of the scoring area? Do players have to be within the scoring area when they throw the Quaffle into the goals, or do they have to be outside the scoring area, or does it even matter? For example, could a chaser throw the Quaffle from the very middle of the pitch? Also, it says no magic is to be used on any player's broomstick. Does this include your own? Perhaps you fall off your broom during the game. Can you use a Summong Spell (Accio) to bring it to you and save yourself?' 07:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Josie' Known Quidditch teams Hi there, the section Quidditch#Known Quidditch teams is basically duplicate info as Quidditch team; albeit previously slightly more defined; rectified. (The current tabber look was a major change done without discussion.) Is it okay to just remove said duplicate info and place instead? I stress, since, it really is the same info. I'd wager suddenly removing an entire section may look like vandal, and def. could be seen as a major change, I figured I'd bring it up here first. I hope people can bring valid reasons as to why there's a necessity for having close-carbon-copy of info should they oppose the removal. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:52, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :Updates: Previously having a redirect problem, while being fixed, the Admin kept the duplicated list on this article. I don't exactly understand the reason behind it, because a duplicate is a duplicate and a list isn't meant to be detailed bust just listing, but it did give me some inspirations, to make the same list on the other page with more function. That being said, if anyone also felt the same list appearing on two page is redundant, please feel free to drop by, and vise versa, feel free to let me know it's a terrible idea. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:50, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Citation needed? The section on Quidditch pitches includes: The three hooped goal posts that are used nowadays, were originally barrel-goals in the Sport of Warl's time. Who is "Warl"? This is the only mention of this name in the entire article. — evilquoll (talk) 06:00, September 15, 2018 (UTC) thumb|250px :Hi there! Could some letters be accidentally deleted, and it's actually referring to "The Noble 'Sport of Warl'ocks"? As seen on the right? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:50, October 9, 2018 (UTC)